An Unlikely Friendship
by jazzmyne16
Summary: When Ron pointed out Scorpius in the station, Rose was determined to ignore the prejudices. But with the boys father obsessed with Slytherin & the pureblood ways & Ron still loathing the Malfoy family what will come of Rose and Scorpius while at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1 Stop Whispering

Okay so I know I said I was waiting till I'd finished a few of my other fanfics before I wrote a Rose/Scorpius or any next generation stories but I didn't want to lose this idea I had so I kinda unintentionally lied...oh well half you probably won't know what the hell I'm on about unless you read my fic Expect the Unexpected which is Lily/James but anyway I'm blabbering.

DISCLAIMER – Not mine if you recognise it ;)

**Chapter 1**

_Stop whispering – (Radiohead)_

As Rose looked back out the window waving at her parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, she realised how much she'd miss them. The train began to move and her family quickly disappeared from view. "Come on Rosie, let's fine a compartment. I'm sure Lorcan and Lysander are somewhere," Albus said, grabbing her arm as they made their way through the crowd that had built up at the window. Rose made a face. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were her parents and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, Albus' mum and dads, best friend Luna's twin sons. They're Albus' best friend. Rose however couldn't stand them. "Why don't you find them? I'd rather finish my book in peace." She told him and he just laughed and nodded, walking away. Rose was truly her mother's and father's daughter. She had her mother's love for reading and study but her father's (non-existent) organisational skills. Her mother's eyes and father's slight freckles. She seemed to have got my height from her mother and her hair was more auburn than the Weasley red, and is slightly curly not a bushy mess like her mother's was at her age. She definitely got her apatite and chess skills from her dad. It seemed like a pretty even divide and it was one that Rose was kind of happy with.

So once Albus had left she was alone, just her and her trunk trying to find an empty compartment, which was pretty impossible. Eventually at the end of the train she found a compartment holding only one boy so she opened the door. As he looked up Rose said, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy looked slightly puzzled but replied politely, "Sure. You want some help putting your trunk away?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Rose Weasley by the way" She smiled as they heaved the trunk up.

"Scorpius" he said smiling back slightly, "Scorpius Malfoy."

The pair sat for ages talking about random nothings, until Rose's cousins James and Fred came in. "Hey Rosie, why are you sitting here instead of with Al?"

"He was going to sit with the Scamander twins" Rose replied and giggled when the two mirrored looks of disgust.

"Okay we see your point. Who's this then?"Fred asked, looking at Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said.

"What! Rose why are you sitting with _him_? He's a _Malfoy!_" James growled angrily.

"Really? I hadn't noticed in the slightest James," Rose said sarcastically. "So what? He's nice." Annoyed James and Fred merely glared at Scorpius and left, slamming the compartment door behind them. Rose turned back to Scorpius, who was looking rather upset and said, "Don't worry about my cousins, they can be real jerks when they want."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Scorpius said quietly, "No one seems to want to give me a chance because of my stupid last name!"

"That's not fair" Rose exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to it. So are they your only cousins?" Scorpius asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. There's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's kids, James – who you just met, he's the year above us, Albus who's our year and Lily who's starting next year. Then there's Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's kids, Roxanne who's third year and Fred who's with James in second year and you met him then too. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey kids, Molly and Lucy. Molly's in third year with Roxy and Lucy's going to be here next year. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have Victoire who's seventh year, Dominique in fourth and Louis in second. Oh and my brother Hugo who's starting next year with Lily and Lucy. What about you? Any siblings or cousins?" Rose replied.

"Wow there's a lot of you," Scorpius laughed kindly, "There's just me and Aunt Daphne's kid, Aurora who's six."

"And you don't get lonely?" Scorpius shrugged, so Rose added, "What are your parents like?"

"My dad's a mini version of my grandfather, always going on about the purity of blood and how if I'm not Slytherin I'm disowned and what not. My mum on the other hand was great, but she died when I was seven, not long after her and dad divorced." Scorpius said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Scorpius. I wouldn't have brought anything up if I'd known!" Rose said, hugging him and after a moment's hesitation, he hugged her back. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. There's no way you could've known" Scorpius told her as he wiped his tears away, "We should probably change, it's getting dark." Rose just nodded and got her uniform out, closing the curtain over the window and turning around, as Scorpius did the same. Just minutes later the train slowed to a stop and a voice began to speak, "We're now at Hogsmeade. Please evacuate the train and leave all your belongings on the train. They will be taken up to the school separately. Thank you." Rose and Scorpius made their way out the train, following Hargid's voice saying, "Firs' years this way!" and sat in the last boat together, joined by a pug faced girl who kept glaring at them and a dark skinned girl with lovely long black hair.

Finally they were outside what had to be the Great Hall, Professor Longbottom leading them in to the front, by a small stage where a stool and hat were sitting. Rose tuned out as Professor Longbottom told them what was happening and the hat sang. She was worrying too much about the sorting to care what a hat had to say, but as the Professor began to call out names she forced herself to pay attention.

"Boot, Anna"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevey, Daniel"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Creevey, Darren"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Chang, Leigh"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dodge, Alice"

"SLYTHERIN!"

It went on like this for some time, and Rose really didn't seem to care about most of the people getting sorted. Sure she might one day but at the moment they were strangers. It wasn't until "Malfoy, Scorpius" was called that she began to listen properly. The hat was silent for a few moments then shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent apart from the soft whispering and Scorpius' quiet footsteps as he slowly approached the Gryffindor table. Soon after "Potter, Albus" was called.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus got the same silence that Scorpius had got.

"Scamander, Lorcan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scamander, Lysander"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Now it there were only two of them left.

"Weasley, Rose"

"_Another Weasley, hmmm? Not the same as them though, are you? Ambitious, brave, kind, cunning... You've definitely inherited you're mother's brains. Still, there's only one house you'd do well in, _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word out at the hall and there was a lot of cheering and applauding. As Rose walked over to the Gryffindor table, she caught Albus' eye and smiled, to let him know it didn't matter that he was in Slytherin. Rose finally made it over to the table and she quickly took a seat next to Scorpius, ignoring her cousins' incredulous looks of horror. "Well done, Rosie!" Scorpius smiled at his new friend.

Rose smiled but she suddenly remembered something that Scorpius had said on the train, "Do you think you're dad meant it when he said you're disowned if you're not in Slytherin?"

Scorpius' smile quickly faded, "Yeah, probably. It's all about the "family image" with him. He doesn't care what happens to me as long as I don't tarnish the Malfoy name. But to be honest, I couldn't care less."

The feast was over very quickly and Scorpius and Rose went to bed without another word to anyone.

**A/N** – So should I continue it? I like it and I actually kinda know where this is going. Oh and the song that I thought goes with this chapter is at the top, Stop Whispering by Radiohead. If you've not listened to it then do cause it's good :D

Anyway I'd like at least 3 reviews for the next chapter please, so I know what people think so far. Me loves reviewers and readers!

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 2  Perfect

Wow I never expected such a response to this story! Well chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who added this story to favourites/alerts and those who reviewed.

DarkWhiteRose – Thank you for the lovely comments and for being my first reviewer!

Avanell – Glad you thought so :)

Kittykatkitkat – Here's your update!

PurpleMousefurGomez – D: Please don't cry! I'm continuing I swear! ;)

Awesome – I'm glad you like it so far :) Yup Albus is a Slytherin cause he's ambitious and cunning, in a good way of course. Of course, there's gonna be more Neville as he's rather awesome and he's close to the Potter and Weasley families, not to mention a teacher.

Anyway so again thank you to alerters/favouriters/reviewers :D

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER – If I was JKR, I wouldn't have been able to stop at 7 books. I'd also be a multi millionaire and be able to travel to Italy, India, America, France and you know pretty much every other country in the world. Unfortunately, I am not JKR though so my travelling will have to wait. Props to Joanne for writing Harry Potter though :D

_Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

_**Pink – Perfect (8)**_

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Scorpius waited for Rose in the common room before they tried to find their way to breakfast. Rose was going to ask one of her dear cousins, but they had mostly decided they weren't talking to her as she was friends with the "enemy". Well James and Fred. Victoire and Roxy never had breakfast and were nearly always late for classes apparently. Dominique and Molly were in Ravenclaw, so that would've helped them much and Louis had already gone for breakfast, being a very early riser.

However the two managed to find the Great Hall with ten minutes to eat and Professor Longbottom came over handing out timetables. "Hi sir!" Rose said cheerily, finding it weird not calling him Neville.

"Hello Rosie, where's the boys?" Neville said smiling.

"James and Fred are over there. There being immature as usual" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why this time?"

"They're not talking to me because I'm friends with Scorp"

"Ah Mr Malfoy I presume? Well nice to meet you Scorpius, I'm glad you're not fighting like your fathers. That was a nightmare between Draco, Ron and Harry. Anyway I best be off, lots more timetables to give out. Don't be late tomorrow, you're first class of the week is with me in Herbology!"

"Bye Professor" Rose and Scorpius said at the same time.

"So, Scorp?" Scorpius asked chuckling.

"It's a nickname, you call me Rosie" Rose giggled.

"Everyone seems to call you Rosie" Scorpius pointed out, "But I've never had a nickname before, I like it. Anyway what shall we do today?"

Rose thought about this, "Well, I promised to write to mum, dad and Hugo on the first day here."

"To the owlery?"

"To the owlery!"

It took them half an hour to get to the owlery, mainly because they had to first go back to Gryffindor tower to get parchment, quills and ink. Once there Rose got straight into her letter, but Scorpius hesitated. He still wasn't sure if his father was joking about the whole disowning thing and knowing his father he wasn't. Eventually he began to write, leaving out that he was in Gryffindor or that Rose was a Weasley. Once he was done he sent his letter with Andra (Greek meaning strong and courageous), the tawny owl he had inherited from his mother.

After the owlery Rose and Scorpius sat out by the lake talking but Scorpius was distracted. He was too busy worrying about his father's reply to his letter.

It took a week for Draco to get back to his son. In that week they found that Scorpius loved charms while Rose's favourite subject was transfiguration, though they had found all of their lessons intriguing. Because of classes and homework Scorpius had forgotten all about his father, barely remembering he had even sent him a letter in the first place. Scorpius read the letter with Rose at their usual spot by the lake.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I am glad to hear you are fitting in at school. You failed to mention anything about what you think of Slytherin. Unless I am to understand you were sorted into a different house..._

_I hope not. Do you know the shame you will bring to the Malfoy name if you are?_

_Who is this Miss Rose? Surely she has a surname? _

_Write back to me about your house. If not I'll make a visit. I will find out what you're trying to hide from me one way or the other son. _

_Father_

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Scorpius cried, putting his head in his hands.

"It's going to be fine Scorp, somehow. We'll think of something" Rose said soothingly.

"It won't Rose. He'll be disgusted that I'm Gryffindor" Scorpius sighed.

"Why's he writing about me in the letter?" Rose asked.

"I told him about my best friend. Of course I was careful not to mention your last name so that he wouldn't blow up at me. I was hoping he wouldn't notice these things, but of course he did" Scorpius replied. The pair sat in silence for several minutes before they noticed a figure walking up to the school. It was a man, with short platinum blonde hair...

"Dad!" Scorpius called standing up and running over, taking Rose's hand and dragging her along with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd visit. I decided to come up anyway. Who's this young lady?" Draco said calmly.

"Rose Weasley sir, nice to meet you" Rose introduced herself, momentarily forgetting about him hating Weasleys.

"Oh. The feeling is mutual...would you allow me a moment with my son privately?" Draco's voice turned cold. Rose merely gave Scorpius a reassuring smile and went back over to their spot at the lake, pulling a book out of her pocket. "Why on earth are you taking to a Weasley? I thought I told you to stay away from the likes of her?"

"Dad, please!" Scorpius said looking anxious hoping Rose couldn't hear his father as his voice got louder. "She's my friend!"

Draco was about to continue the soon to be argument but he glanced at the badge on Scorpius' robes. "Gryffindor?" He said in a low voice. "Gryffindor?"

"Dad, don't be mad it's great. Well no one really talks to me but then no one in Slytherin does..." Scorpius started quickly but Draco cut over him.

"Gryffindor! Centuries of proud, purebloods in Slytherin's noble house and you ruin our good name, by first being a Gryffindor then betraying us by befriending the daughter of a mudblood and a blood traitor! I've half a mind to pull you out of this wretched school!" Draco stormed back out of the castle gates, Scorpius staring after him as tears ran freely down his face, realising that the one parent he had left probably wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Even though Scorpius was extremely mad at him at the moment, he couldn't lose another parent. Rose, noticing that Draco had left, ran back over to her friend and noticing he was crying pulling him into a hug. "Oh Scorpius. I'm sure he'll come around, he just...needs to get used to this."

"He might...did you hear?" Scorpius muttered hugging his friend back tightly.

"Yeah" Rose mumbled a little upset with what had been said.

"I'm sorry Rosie. He had no right to say anything about you or your family"

"Don't worry about it, it's you he upset"

"I'm fine" Scorpius stepped out of his friend's arms smiling at her as he wiped his tears. "Come on, we should get dinner." Taking Rose's hand for the second time that afternoon, they slowly dawdled up to the Great Hall.

**A/N** – its short I know but I thought ending it there worked. But I'm putting up this chapter and the next together so I think I'm making up for it.

Oh and you're probably all thinking Draco's overreacting a little, and he is but he's really his father's son. He'll change eventually though ;)

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 3  You've got a friend in me

Okay so chapter 3 :D Hope you like it! Oh and I'm fast forwarding to December. Sorry if you're not happy about it but I'm trying to move the story along.

DISCLAIMER – Not mine if you recognise it. All ownership except plot I guess goes to JKR. At the moment anyway. Considering I've no OC's yet. Unless you count the owl Andra from last chapter...

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got troubles and I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and see it through  
>'Cause you've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me_

_**You've got a friend in me – Randy Newman (8)**_

**Chapter 3**

It was December the 17th and Scorpius had not heard from his father at all since September, even after all the letters he had sent. Which was why he was rather surprised when Andra gave him a letter addressed to him in his father's neat handwriting at dinner that evening. Scorpius quickly read it as Rose was coming over from talking to her cousins. Fred and James were no longer ignoring her but they refused to sit near Scorpius so Rose tried to divide her time at meals with them, Albus at the Slytherin table and Dominique and Molly at Ravenclaw table. Luckily, the latter along with Louis and Victoire seemed to like Scorpius, well they had no problem with him at least, so they didn't mind sitting with him and Rose at any of the tables.

The note was short and "sweet".

_Scorpius_

_I think it would be best for you to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I have a lot of work to do over Christmas and it would make the time unenjoyable._

_Father_

As Rose sat down Scorpius tore the letter into tiny pieces outraged. He couldn't believe his father was acting like this, it was ridiculous! "Hey what's wrong Scorp?" Rose asked concerned.

"My bloody father! I'm to stay here over Christmas. He's lying about work I think, or asking for more. He's always made sure that we had time on Christmas, whether the work needed done or not" Scorpius said angrily, then added in a calmer voice, "I know I'm probably being stupid but..."

Rose interrupted him at this point, "It's not, you shouldn't have to be alone at Christmas. No one should" After a short silence Rose's eyes twinkled slightly as she perked up, informing Scorpius that she had thought up something, "You could come to the burrow for Christmas! Well mine for the rest of the holidays too obviously!"

"I couldn't barge in on your Christmas Rosie..."

"You wouldn't be! Mum and Grandma love visitors! The more the merrier right? Come on I've got to send them a letter and ask!" Rose grabbed Scorpius by the hand and practically dragged him out of the Great Hall, as he just laughed at her antics. Rose quickly scribbled a letter to her mum once they had reached the owlery and sent it off with one of the school owls. Scorpius, while he didn't want to intrude, hoped that Mrs Weasley would allow him to join them, as he didn't want to be alone for the holidays. It wouldn't have been too bad if some of the other students would be nice to him but other than Rose, Roxy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis and sometimes Molly and Albus no one talked to him, unless they were insulting him of course. The two went to the common room after that, to finish their last bit of homework they had, which happened to be Herbology, before they went to bed.

At just 7am Rose was gently shaken awake by her dorm mate Jessica Zabini holding a letter, probably from her mum. Jess's family had been mostly Slytherin before her, but unlike Scorpius' dad, the Zabini's were proud of her for changing the tradition and being her own person. Rose and Jess met in that first ever boat ride with Scorpius and that cow Penelope Parkinson, who was Slytherin with Albus. Rose felt rather sorry for him. "Roooosssse, post!" Jessica said dragging out her friend's name. Roes grudgingly got up and opened her letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I wasn't expecting to talk to you until the day after tomorrow, so you're letter came as a great surprise. _

_Of Scorpius can join us! No one can be alone for Christmas, even if they are at Hogwarts. I'd hoped to meet him anyway. I had to warn you're father who wasn't very happy about it, but he's changed his mind now and promised to be on his best behaviour and not mark Scorpius down as his father just because of his name. _

_Say hello to everyone for me, including Jessica and Scorpius. I'll see you on Saturday at the station!_

_Love Mum x_

"Yes! I knew she'd agree!" Rose exclaimed, jumping out of bed and rushed out of the dormitory, ignoring the looks she got from Jessica and her other dorm mates, Felicity Brown, Alyssa Jones and Sabrina Castle. She ran into Scorpius just as he was coming out of his dorm and he raised an eyebrow, amused and puzzled. "Morning o lively one."

"!" Rose said quickly, a huge grin on her face.

"Err, come again?"

"Mum said you can come over for Christmas! How awesome is that?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great! Tell her thanks from me"

"You can tell her tomorrow! Anyway if you wait for me to change I'll walk to breakfast with you"

"Okay, sure" Scorpius smiled and chucked his school bag onto a nearby couch, sitting in the armchair opposite, as Rose ran back into her dormitory.

After breakfast the classes went by insanely quickly, as if Hogwarts was just trying to get rid of over half the students as soon as possible. By the time classes finished, Rose and Scorpius scoffed a quick dinner with Jessica, who only tolerated Scorpius for the sake of her friend. Once their rushed meal was eaten, they grabbed napkins of desert to bring up to eat while they packed, since none of the trio had even started. Rose didn't see Scorpius for the rest of the night as by the time she had finished it was 11 since she and Jessica kept stopping to play exploding snap. "Rose? Why are you friends with Malfoy?" Jess asked randomly, catching Rose off guard.

"Well, all I heard growing up was bad things about the Malfoy's, you know Scorp's dad and granddad, and dad was always telling me that any "spawn" of Malfoy's would be exactly like him. I just wanted to ignore the prejudices. That's all Scorpius gets. Hassle from people because of his name. No one seems to care that he done nothing and is different you know? It's not fair on him" Rose replied quietly as she changed into pyjamas.

"I guess I never thought of it that way..." Jessica mumbled as the pair got into their beds, trying not to wake the other girls. "Night"

"Goodnight" Rose whispered already half asleep as she snuggled into her bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N** – Okay so this one's short too but no one can be upset with two chapters in one can they?

Is it too much to ask for 3 reviews again? Though if I get more like this time I certainly won't complain :)

Anyways I love ya's all

Love Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 4 The Best Day

You guys seriously make me feel loved with your reviews :) None of my fanfics have had as much of a response so thank you all so much for alerting/favouriting/reviewing.

My lovely reviewers for the two chapters I put up – Pinkdreams, Hotaru Jaegerjaquez, DarkWhiteRose and PurpleMouseFurGomez!

Also addressing questions about Albus. He will be a kinda big character in the story, but he's not really coming into the story until the Burrow, which I think is gonna be in this chapter.

Sorry for not updating as quickly this time, I'm back at college now and after a long day at placement (I work in a nursery 9-4 for my college placement) I'm normally really tired or just can't be bothered so my apologies. I'll try to update at least once a week though.

Oh and if you read any of my other fanfictions, sorry for the long wait I've been having writers block :/ it's rather evil.

Anyhow I'm gonna shut up and let you read now.

DISCLAIMER – I'm just adding to and messing around with JK Rowling's characters in her magical world ;)

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>For staying back and watching me shine<br>And I didn't know if you knew  
>So I'm taking this chance to say<br>That I've had the best day with you today_

_**The Best Day – Taylor Swift (8)**_

**Chapter 4**

"Mum!" Rose called out as she saw her mother and Hugo on the crowded platform. "Come on Scorp!" Taking Rose's outstretched hand they pushed and shoved through the students and parents in their way.

"Rosie! How's school?" Hermione asked hugging her daughter tightly, and when she saw the young blonde boy standing shyly behind her she added, "And you must be young Scorpius?" Scorpius nodded and held out his hand which Hermione merely laughed kindly at and hugged him. "I'm not really a handshaking kind of woman. This is my son Hugo, by the way. He'll be joining the two of you at Hogwarts next year." After a few more minutes of small talk they walked back to the car park getting into Hermione's car and began to drive to the Weasley residence. Rose felt quite bad, she hadn't seen Albus since the day before and even then it was only in classes and occasionally at mealtimes that she spoke to him. Well that was one New Year's resolution already set.

They were back in no time and Ron came out of the house and began levitating the two trunks into the house for the two first years, while Scorpius carried Andra in her cage. "Hey Rosie!" Ron said once the trunks were put down and strangled her in a hug.

Giggling she pulled out of the hug, "Dad this is Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you Mr Weasley" Scorpius said, shaking hands with Ron who merely nodded in strained approval. So far he liked the blonde boy but as he was the spawn of a Malfoy he didn't exactly want to let people know. At least not yet. Not until he was absolutely sure.

Hermione began making lunch as Rose shown Scorpius her room, dragging their trunks and the owl up with them. Much to her fathers dislike the only space and spare bed in the house was in Rose's room. Hugo had his box room and he barely let anyone in anyone and Hermione had refused Ron's pleas to make the young boy sleep in the living room. "So that's Hugo's room, then the bathroom and next to that mum and dads room. And then obviously, my room" Rose said pointing to the different rooms as she lead her friend into her room.

The room was medium-sized, containing a bunk bed, wardrobe, desk, two multi-coloured beanbags and an almost full bookcase. Two of the walls were deep red, while the others were a rich cream colour, though it was difficult to see one of the walls because it was filled with childhood photographs of her and her family. One of her and her dad, her holding a newborn Hugo, a family photo including the whole Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan. The photos went on and on. "Wow, this is amazing Rose!" Scorpius said in awe, "My room would never be allowed to be like this."

"Really? Mum and dad said I could have it however I want. Hugo's room is like a bats cave" Rose laughed, "Anyway, your bunks the top one and you can just put your stuff anywhere."

"Lunch is ready!" Hermione called up the stairs and Rose and Scorpius raced down the stairs. "There you are, just sit at the table Ron and I will bring it through." Rose and Scorpius sat at one side of the table, Hugo sitting opposite. Hermione brought through sandwiches, sausage rolls, several small bowls of different flavoured crisps, carrot and cucumber sticks and pineapple for some reason, while Ron came in the room with pumpkin juice and butterbeer, along with 5 cups. "Mum, there's five of us not fifty," Rose giggled.

"I know but I wasn't sure what Scorpius here liked. Plus you know Hugo and your father! And you're half as bad!" Hermione retorted kindly as everyone dug in.

Once everyone had finished, Rose and Scorpius went back upstairs as Hermione yelled after them, "We're going to the Burrow in the morning so make sure you've both got everything ready tonight!"

"What's the Burrow?" Scorpius asked curiously as Rose shut her door.

"That's where my Grandma and Grandpa stay. It's a family thing. Every Christmas all the Weasleys, Potters and Teddy go to the Burrow to spend Christmas together. Then Uncle Harry and Ginny normally have a New Years Eve party at Potter Mansion. They're only ever there for parties, they prefer staying at Grimmauld Place." Rose replied, beginning to take things out of her trunk so that she could put what she'd need into it.

"You should've said. I don't want to interrupt a family gathering..." Scorpius said quietly.

"Oh Scorp, it's for guests too silly! It's mostly just family a lot of the time but that doesn't mean we're not allowed friends to come too," Rose said smiling at her friend. The pair spent the afternoon talking and clearing out and repacking their trunks, Scorpius reluctant to leave his stuff there because it wasn't his house but Rose was insistent.

"Rosie, do you have any spare parchment there? I must've left mine at Hogwarts" Scorpius asked once his trunk was packed.

"There should be some in the draw in my desk" Rose replied, still trying to finish packing.

"Thanks" Scorpius said and took some out, sitting at the desk with his quill and ink, and began writing a small letter to his dad.

_Hi Dad_

_I hope you have a good Christmas. It's strange spending the holiday with someone other than you, Aunt Daphne and Aurora. _

_Attached is everyone's presents, I thought it was easier to send them all to you._

_Please send Andra back to the Burrow, whether or not you send a letter back. _

_Scorpius_

"There" Rose and Scorpius exclaimed at the same time making them laugh.

"Finished packing then?"

"Yup. I'm guessing you've finished your letter as well?"

"Yeah" Scorpius replied, letting Andra out of her cage while Rose opened the window. "Take this to Malfoy Manor please Andra." The owl flew away as soon as the letter was attached to her leg and the two friends watched her as she disappeared.

The next morning at 9am, everyone was crowded around the fireplace in the living room. "Okay, Hugo you go with your father and your trunk, then I'll take mine and Ron's trunk, and lastly, Rose and Scorpius with your trunks okay?" Hermione told the sleepy group brightly as Ron and Hugo stood in the fireplace, Ron grabbing some Floo powder, muttering and the two disappeared in green flames.

Then as said, Hermione went next pulling the trunks in with her, "The Burrow!" And she too vanished.

"Ready?" Rose asked as she and Scorpius stepped into the fireplace, their heaving trunk squishing in beside them.

"I guess so" Scorpius replied nervously. What if none of the family liked him?

"The Burrow!" Rose said loud and clear and the pair were swallowed by the flames surrounding them.

**A/N** – It's short again I know but I think it would've been too long with anything from their time at the Burrow in there so that, along with some more Albus will be in the next chapter. Which I may start writing tonight, but I'm not sure. I've got homework and revision to do so I really should do that...but I'll probably be writing another chapter for either this story or one of my others. Or watching Harry Potter...

I'll be doing something after I post this anyway.

Is it too much to ask that we try to hit 20 reviews? That would make me so happy! Though any and all reviews make me happy, so review please?

I LOVE YOUS ALL WHO ARE READING THIS :D

Love Abi

xxx 


	5. Chapter 5 We Wish you a Merry Christmas

OMG I've not updated in ages, over a month! I'm so sorry but I was busy moving and revising and doing exams and all sorts! But im back :D

PurpleMousefurGomez – I'm glad you think so :)

Avanell – meeting the full family now, I feel sorry for Scorpius

SpringBabe – I'm glad you like it so far :) There's more Albus soon I promise

Loslote – Thank you :D

Harrypotterluver123 – Here's your update

Guess who – Well I guessed right with who you are ;) I'm glad you like it, and think it's written well :) xx

Chapter 5

As soon as Rose and Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace, they noticed that the whole Weasley/Potter/Lupin family was staring at them. "Hi everyone!" Rose said, immediately going to hug random members of her family before grabbing Scorpius' hand and pulling him forward. "This is Scorpius. Scorp, this is...well everyone." She giggled just as James and Fred pushed to the front glaring at him.

"No one said _he _was going to be here" James said coldly.

"James!" Ginny scolded, before turning back to Scorpius and smiling. "It's nice to meet you Scorpius. Harry, Ron take their trunks upstairs will you? Children, living room!" Once all of the children were in the room Rose let them all introduce themselves for Scorpius' sake.

"I'm Teddy Lupin. I'm training to be an auror, I left Hogwarts last year." Teddy said kindly, "But you already know me. Not that your dad would be too pleased"

"Yeah I remember you" Scorpius smiled at his cousin shyly.

"I'm Victoire but if you don't know that by now then I'm worried for your health" Victoire joked.

"Dominique and again you know me" Dominique grinned.

"I'm Molly" Molly said simply but kindly.

"This is taking forever! I'm Lily, James and Albus' sister. Over there is Fred and next to me is Roxy. You know all of them that are at school. That's Hugo and that's Lucy. There! Honestly!" Lily burst out, not cruelly but out of impatience, making everyone but James and Fred, who were sulking in the corner, laugh.

"Yup that's Lily for you. Don't get on her bad side, she's inherited mum's temper" Albus said, mock shuddering.

"I'll try to keep that in mind" Scorpius muttered.

"Don't worry about James and Fred by the way. There as bad as Uncle Ron when it comes to holding grudges against people. They'll soften up" Roxy told him as she left the room.

"Come on lets go outside" Rose smiled, taking both Albus and Scorpius' hand and practically dragging them. They found that snow had begun to fall and Rose slyly made a snowball and shoved it down Scorpius' back. "Ahhh god that's cold! This is war Rosie!" he shrieked and pelted her with snowballs, Albus and Rose mercilessly chucking snowballs back from both sides.

In the kitchen Ron was glaring at Scorpius through the window. "Ron are you just going to give him evil looks the whole holidays?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes" Ron said grumpily.

"Come on look how happy he's making Rose. He's her closest friend. Just try to let the past go. Please." Hermione said, smiling at her daughter and nephew having a snowball fight with their friend. And to think, if anyone told her at Hogwarts that her and Ron would have a child (shock ;) ) who would be friends with Draco Malfoy's son she would've told them that they were insane! Her and Ron together? And putting up with a Malfoy? But Scorpius seemed to be nothing like his father. In looks he was, but his personality was completely different and Hermione found it hard to dislike him. Not that she wanted to anyway.

By Christmas Eve everyone except James, Fred and Ron, had warmed up to Scorpius. Albus especially got along with him and Rose knew that they'd end up going around as a trio at Hogwarts, just like her parents and Uncle Harry. "So Scorpius, do you want one of us to apparate you home tomorrow to spend Christmas with your family?" Harry asked kindly as they sat eating dinner.

Scorpius hesitated, "Well, it would be nice to see my father but he said not to come home..."

"He'll want to see your okay though? And enjoying yourself won't he? Tell you what, Harry will take you over and just floo back as soon as you want to?" Ginny smiled at the young boy.

"Can Rose come with me?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Of course" Hermione said.

"No way!" Ron replied at the same time.

"Dad! That's not fair!" Rose complained.

"I don't care you're not going to a death eaters house, with the spawn of a death eater to see a death eater!" Ron shouted, getting up and storming out of the now silent room. After a few moments Harry and George followed the red head out the room, to try to talk some sense into him.

"I apologise for Ronald's behaviour. Rose can go with you tomorrow if she wants, so you're not alone and you can just come back here as soon as you want to okay?" Hermione said gently to Scorpius who nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Well obviously I'm going to go Scorp, I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't!" Rose exclaimed, giving her best friend a one armed hug.

"Thanks Rose" Scorpius hugged her back tightly.

"Anyway, it's late, bed!" Molly (Senior) said. Sleepily the children walked up the stairs, James and Fred muttering and glaring at Scorpius as he hugged Rose once more before she went into the room she was sharing with Victoire, Roxy and Dominique.

(I was going to stop here but since I've not updated in forever I thought I'd keep Christmas in this chapter, see im a nice person sometimes)

The next morning Scorpius was shook awake. "Come on Scorp get up! And don't you dare go back to sleep Albus Severus!" Rose said loudly as Scorpius sat up groaning.

"Rose" Scorpius moaned, "Its early, I wanna sleep!"

"But its Christmas!" Rose exclaimed, making the boys jump out of bed.

"Okay we're up!" Albus said, sprinting down the stairs, his friends following closely behind.

Once everyone was downstairs and had opened the majority of their presents, Rose and Scorpius went to get ready to go to the Manor. "Uncle Harry, we're ready!" Rose said in a sing-song voice while she skipped down the stairs, half dragging Scorpius as she was holding his hand. Ron huffed at this but said nothing.

"Okay, hold my hand then," Harry told the two kindly and then they disappeared into thin air, arriving at Malfoy Manor just moments later. "Do you want me to go now or wait for you to go in or something?"

"You can go if you like, we can floo back" Scorpius replied politely, making Harry shrug and apparate back to the Burrow. Rose smiled at her friend reassuringly and he took her hand before opening the door before him. A small elf quickly appeared before them and bowed.

"Master Scorpius, sir. Master Draco said you weren't coming home."

"I thought I'd come to say Merry Christmas. Where's father Blinky?" Scorpius asked.

"In his study, Master Scorpius. Would sir like me to take him and his friend there?" Blinky said bowing again.

"No thank you Blinky. This is Rose by the way. And please stop calling me master all the time. Scorpius is fine." Scorpius told the elf nicely and led Rose up the stairs and knocked on the first door to their left.

"Enter" a voice that had to belong to Draco Malfoy called. Scorpius opened the door and walked in, still gripping Rose's hand tightly.

"Merry Christmas father" Scorpius said quietly, as Draco stared from him to Rose.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at Hogwarts!" Draco said angrily.

"We were at the Burrow, Scorpius just wanted to see you" Rose muttered.

"You went to the Weasleys?" Draco shouted, "You went to stay with blood traitors, and mudbloods?"

Scorpius just stood silently as his father screamed and shouted at him. It was nothing he wasn't used to. He noticed Rose tear up and realised how much it would be hurting her. It was her and her family his father was insulting. He started to get annoyed, wondering why his father would say things like this, hurting one of the only people in the world that gave him and his family a chance.

"Shut up!" Scorpius bellowed over his father's rant, making him stop and Rose jump.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked slowly.

"Shut up about Rose and her family! Can't you see your upsetting her? And me! They're the nicest people I've ever met! They seem to give a damn about me more than you do!" Scorpius replied, still shouting.

"Then leave! If that's the case you're no son of mine!" Draco shouted, at his only son shoving him out of the study, Rose walking out before them backwards, as fast as she could go. Once they were out of the study Draco slammed the door.

"Well that was entertaining" Scorpius mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Rose said quietly. Instead of answering Scorpius took her hand and led her down the corridor to another room.

"This is my room. We can floo from here, I just need to do one thing." Scorpius said, "Blinky!" The small house elf appeared before them and bowed.

"What can Blinky do for Master Scorpius?" Blinky said happily.

"Is their anyway you can lock my room so only I can get in?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course! I shall as soon as master and friend leaves." Blinky smiled.

"Scorp?" Rose said, "Thank you, for sticking up for me and my family like that."

"It's okay. You stood up for me when Fred and James said things about me" Scorpius told her, smiling slightly. Still holding Rose's hand he pulled her over to the fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Still it was nice of you. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble" Rose said as he pulled her over.

"Don't be" Scorpius said smiling fully now. Rose smiled back and kissed his cheek quickly, just before he went red and said, "The Burrow!"

**A/N** – So there's chapter 5, finally! I know both Ron and Draco overreacted, a lot! But I could also see them getting that mad and saying those things, especially if Draco's turned into a near copy of his father like I made him in my story.

Also I'm thinking of making this a Scorpius/Rose romance as well as friendship – when they're older that is. But I had to put in that little moment there. I thought it was sweet :)

I hope you liked it and please review!

If I get 5+ reviews I'll make sure I post on Monday/Tuesday if I can :D

I love you all and feel free to check out my other fanfics!

Love Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 6 You are not alone

I'm writing this at 00:52 on my netbook in my flat by candle light! Cool! Lol :) Not easily amused...

Lyssa117 – I'm so glad you like the story! Don't worry, Ron's going to get a talking to. I know Draco was harsh and he'll get better in time but at the moment...well he's staying an insufferable jerk...even though I normally love Draco

Loslote – I'm glad someone noticed, I thought it was rather ironic :D and thank you, realistic is what I'm going for, well halfway realistic for Harry Potter anyway haha

PurpleMousefurGomez – Here's the update!

Avanell – I wasn't sure about how to make Blinky speak and that is what the imaginative bunnies in my head came up with haha. Draco is basically being his father's son...oh the joys eh?

DISCLAIMER – I don't own :D Except OC Jessica Zabini!

You are not alone  
>For I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>You are not alone

**You are not alone – Michael Jackson (8)**

Chapter 6

Rose and Scorpius flooed into the nearly empty living room, which was occupied by Hermione and Albus. "Hi, how were your parents?" Hermione asked, putting her new book down.

"Parent, my mum died when I was 7," Scorpius replied quietly, "And not too well."

"Oh I'm sorry. And what happened?" Hermione said.

"Scorpius' dad got really mad" Rose muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm staying here. And even talking to Rose and you and everyone. Oh and he's still annoyed that I'm Gryffindor too" Scorpius said looking at Rose's hand that was still in his.

"What? He'll never change! Well you can talk it over in the summer" Hermione told the young boy before her.

"That's a little hard..." Rose started looking at Scorpius.

"My dad said I was no son of his. Then threw me out his office" Scorpius sighed.

"No!" Hermione gasped. "Ginny! Harry!"

The two adults came through, wearing puzzled looks. "Everything alright?"

"I'm going to give Malfoy a piece of my mind, look after these three will you?" Hermione said through gritted teeth, standing up abruptly.

"NO!" Rose and Scorpius chorused, as Harry and Ginny gently pushed their friend back into her chair.

"What's happened?" Harry asked. Hermione, Rose and Scorpius spent the next 15 minutes retelling what had happened fully. "Hermione you can't reason with him. You know what he's like."

"What about Scorpius? What's he going to do?" Albus spoke for the first time since Rose and Scorpius had entered.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius said, confused.

"Well, if your dad won't let you go back to the Manor or you need somewhere to go to get away for a while we can't just let you be on your own can we?" Rose smiled slightly.

"Of course not. You're good friends with Rose and Albus right? Just come to ours or Hermione and Ron's house or here. There's always someone here and if it's just mum she'll take you to Rose or Albus or make them come over" Ginny said.

"Family's more than just blood. It's the people in your life that care enough to be there when you need them most." Hermione added.

"Thank you" Scorpius grinned. It was one of those few moments in his life where he felt truly happy. These moments had happened more and more since Rose and the Weasley's/Potter's and Teddy had come into his life.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**A/N** - Okay that's a tiny tiny chapter but I wanted to skip a couple of years and I wanted that to be a new chapter so I'm going to write that either now or tomorrow after revising for sociology and making my presentation for my talk in comms...oh the joy

Anyway I'm going to post the chapters at the same time so don't kill me just yet, please? *Dodge's hammer* Okay I'm leaving! Love ya's

Love Abi

xxx


	7. Chapter 7 7 things

Okay its 00:44 and I'm to get up at half 6...this should be fun.

Enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER – Too tired and lazy to write this again so look at previous chapter

The seven things I like about you  
>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<br>And when we kiss, I'm hypnotised  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
>You hand in mine<br>When we're intertwined  
>Everything's alright<br>I wanna be with the one I know  
>And the seventh thing<br>I like the most that you do  
>You make me love you<p>

**7 things – Miley Cyrus (8)**

Chapter 7 

Today was Albus' 16th birthday. In celebration of this the Weasley/Potter family (those still in Hogwarts that is) were throwing a party for him, inviting half of the fifth years that Albus talked to and anyone else that wanted to come in the room of requirement. Or this was James and Fred's excuse to get really drunk and no one be able to say they had no excuse. Naturally Albus spent the first hour with Rose and Scorpius, as the three had been very close since Christmas at the Burrow in first year. James and Fred had finally warmed up to the young blonde the previous year when he helped them plan their end of year prank. Ron however, even though Scorpius stayed at either his house, Harry's house or the Burrow every holiday since his father had not said a word to him in years, still disliked him.

Eventually, as Rose got her 5th drink, she and Scorpius convinced the tipsy birthday boy to go hang out with Jessica Zabini, who he had liked for a few months now but barely said 3 words to her.

After a few hours there were only a couple of people still sober. Scorpius and Rose were very drunk, Rose swaying around happily trying to down yet another drink, while Scorpius had two more shots. "Rosie, you need to slow down" Scorpius exclaimed slowly.

"I'm drinking slowly Scorp. This is only my...my...something-eth drink" Rose slurred. "Come dance with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him closer as the next song came on. It was a slow one so the two just swayed gently Rose's arms around Scorpius' neck while he held her around the waist. Scorpius noticed how beautiful she was as they danced. She's always beautiful he reminded himself. He had had a crush on her since he was 12 years old and now, nearly 4 years later, the crush was bigger than ever. He loved everything able her, from the cute little smile she nearly always had on her face to how she loved her books and lessons. She still always grabbed his hand when she was happy, nervous, worried or scared. When Jess asked them if they were going out because of it she merely replied, "Friends hold hands."

Bringing himself back to the moment he noticed the song was ending. "Rose?" Scorpius said, pulling her away from the dancing crowd.

"Yeah Scorp?" Rose sounded very tired.

"I really like you. I have for years. I thought you should know" Scorpius told her and quickly pecked her lips before they walked out of the room of requirement. The two were silent until they got to the empty common room.

"I really like you too" Rose smiled and kissed him back gently, before pulling away and staggering up to her dormitory.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning Scorpius woke up in his bed with a major hangover. He didn't remember getting to his bed. However he did remember what he had said to Rose. "Shit!" He jumped out of bed, rummaging through his trunk to find his hangover potions, grabbing two and downing one. Rose wouldn't have one of course. Scorpius quickly got dressed and went to the common room, both happy and disappointed that Rose was there and not in her dormitory. "Hangover potion?" he asked as he sat next to her grinning.

"Yes!" Rose moaned, taking the potion and gulping it down. "Why do you let me drink again?"

"Because you're not very happy if we take your drinks away from you" Scorpius laughed. "Breakfast?"

"True. And sure" Rose replied taking his hand and walking out the portrait hole. When they got to the 3rd floor, Scorpius decided to be brave.

"Rose? Do you remember last night?" he muttered.

"Yeah a little. Howcome?" she bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

"Can you remember anything I said to you after we danced?"

"What that you like me? And kissed me? And me saying it too? Yeah"

"I meant it you know" Scorpius said turning red.

"So did I" Rose smiled, also blushing.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, his eyes lighting up as if Christmas had come nine months early.

"Yep" Rose giggled. They walked into the empty Great Hall and piled their plates high with eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, French toast and potato scones. They scoffed it in ten minutes as a handful of students walked into the hall and sat at their respective house tables. "Lake?" Rose suggested, and Scorpius just grinned, half dragging her by the hand out of her seat and outside.

They lay in the warmish sun in a comfortable silence for a while before talking about classes and Quidditch before Scorpius sat up a bit. "Hey Rosie?"

"Uh huh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Rose shot up from where she was lying to look at him, "What?"

"Will you go out with me?" Scorpius repeated, starting to go red for the second time that morning.

"Well..." Rose teased as he gave her the puppy eyes, "Of course Scorp!" She hugged him tightly. Scorpius pulled back slightly to capture her lips in a short, sweet kiss. "Wait!"

"What?" Scorpius queried, puzzled.

"My dad is rather likely to try to murder you or something. He doesn't like you anyway" Rose mumbled into his chest.

"He won't scare me away Rose. I promise on my life" Scorpius told her seriously. And he knew no matter what he'd never be driven away from Rose, damn the consequences.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**A/N** – Sorry its short but one it's like half two, two im exhausted, three I thought it was a good place to stop, four you's are getting two chapters today anyhow and five its longer than the last one. See for once I have a valid excuse. Well 5 but whatever.

I hope you liked the chapters and please review to make me feel like my hard work actually makes someone happy. Love my readers :)

Love Abi

xxx


	8. Chapter 8 Generation Love

OMG OMG OMG I'm so sorry for not updating for over two months! I'm an awful author :( I was busy and had writers block I'm afraid. Hope you like the chapter though!

Lyssa117 – I agree Ron does haha...enjoy the chapter!

Avanell – Thanks! (:

CatWritesFiction – I'm glad you think so that's what I thought too. Thank you, most people seem to disagree with Draco's attitude but it's definitely possible for him to stay like that.

DISCLAIMER – Sadly I don't own unless you don't recognise it; then I do own :D

They call us generation lost  
>Or generation greed<br>Or the connected generation  
>To the plasma screen<br>Or the generation why  
>Enough is not enough<br>Or maybe they'll call us  
>Generation love<p>

**Generation Love – Jennette McCurdy (8)**

Chapter 8

Because of how they knew their parents would react to the news of them dating, Rose and Scorpius decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Luckily they were very close before they were going out so as long as they weren't caught snogging by any of their peers then no one suspected a thing. It was now the last day of their fifth year and everyone was either hanging out by the lake or doing some last minute packing, like Scorpius and Albus. Rose sat in Scorpius' dormitory writing a letter to her mum while she spoke to her friend about random nothings. Scorpius was nearly done packing, which was good since they were to meet Albus in the entrance hall in 10 minutes. "Finished!" Scorpius cheered happily.

"Finally!" Rose giggled, "Come on we gotta meet Al."

They walked down hand in hand as usual and when they got to the entrance hall they saw they were early meeting Albus. Looking around to check no one was in sight, he caressed Rose's cheek, gently pulling her closer and kissed her sweetly. Rose responded instantly, nipping at his bottom lip before they heard someone yell. "Oh my Merlin!"

Jumping apart they saw it was Albus, glancing from Rose to Scorpius looking shocked and slightly annoyed. "What the hell Malfoy! Why were you snogging my cousin?"

"Well we have been going out since the day after you're birthday, which is nearly four months, so I'd say I'm allowed to kiss her." Scorpius pointed out, not that it helped much.

"You've been going out four months and you didn't tell me? I thought we were best friends guys!" Albus exclaimed, walking off.

"We were going to tell you Al, but we didn't want anyone to know. And no offence but you're not the best at keeping secrets," Rose said not unkindly as she grabbed his wrist. Albus glared at her before sighing.

"I guess you have a point. But a heads up would've been nice." Albus grinned and added, "Shall we get dinner? I'll sit with you guys."

"Sure Al," Scorpius agreed, glad his best friend wasn't mad at him. The trio walked into the Great Hall that was alive with students and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors didn't even turn to look at Albus, they were used to him coming and sitting with them, like the rest of the remaining Potter/Weasley family. Also house rivalry wasn't as bad as it had been in their parents' time, so people didn't care who sat where.

"Scorp, do you know if you're staying at mine or Rose's first?" Albus asked as he poured half a boat of gravy onto his chicken roast dinner.

"Not sure yet, Rosie wrote to her mum earlier to find out so we'll find out by tomorrow I'd have thought." Scorpius replied shrugging as he debated what kind of potato to have in his head.

..0

The train journey to Kings Cross seemed to take no time at all and the three, along with Fred, James, Lily, Hugo, Roxy, Louis, Molly and Lucy were greeted by Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, who hugged all the children happily and lead them out to their car with had been enchanted to fit 12 so James had Lily sit on his lap, much to her annoyance. Once they got to the Burrow everyone relaxed and waited for their parents to come and take them home. "They're taking their time at work today! They don't wanna see us yet do they?" Roxy complained. She hated waiting.

"You're so impatient Roxy, they're obviously busy. Let's play I spy!" James said happily. Everyone groaned except Fred who nodded.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with...W!

"Window?

"Weasley?"

"Rosie?"

"W, James not R."

"Right...window?"

"Been said mate."

"Damn it! I give up!"

"Wall?"

"Good job Rosie!" Fred smiled, high fiving her while James muttered to himself in his armchair.

"Okay," Rose started, thinking, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with...L!"

"Light?"

"Lily?"

"Love?"

"Can you see love James?"

"Stop ruining this for me Fred!"

"I can't think."

"Lime?"

"Lampshade?"A voice from the door said, and the children all turned and looked in shock at the man next to their grandparents.

..0

A/N – Oooooo cliffy? First to guess who it is will have the next chapter dedicated to them, though think it's obvious. I'll have the next chapter up asap and I promise not to take that long again. Oh and sorry its short but I think that was a perfect place to end it to be honest.

Can we get 30 reviews? That's only 5 more...pretty please *puppy eyes* Love guys :)

Peace out!

Love Abi

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Omg I've not wrote in ages! I'm so sorry I lost all inspiration and had tons of stuff going on so I hope you'll forgive me.

Also I have no internet connection at all so while I'm still gonna carry on writing it could take a long time to get chapters up. I hope you all understand this :)

Also for anyone who's read any of my other fanfics I shall try to update them as soon as possible.

Anyway I think you've all waited long enough for the chapter so I won't keep blabbing on.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to – books are better than tv – for guessing who it was ;)

DISCLAIMER – I'm not J.K Rowling sadly, so it's not mine if you recognise it

Chapter 9

"Dad?" Scorpius stared incredulously at the man he hadn't seen in about 4 years, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk" Draco said quietly, Molly (senior) and Arthur quickly shooed the Weasley/Potter clan from the room, Draco nodding his head slightly in thanks.

Draco walked over to the chair opposite his son, as Scorpius merely looked at him. "You know if you disown a child you normally are saying you don't want to see them or speak to them again." Scorpius mumbled.

"I'm sorry son." Draco sighed. "I wanted so much after the war to change, but I didn't have the patience you have. When people began shunning me and believing I couldn't change, instead of proving them wrong I turned out just like my father. It doesn't matter that you're Gryffindor, or friends with the Potters or Weasleys. All that matters is that you're happy. Is there any way you'd forgive me?"

Scorpius stared open mouthed at what Draco had said. Never in all his life had he heard him apologise and here he was asking for his forgiveness! "Well, I'll forgive you. But if the Weasley's will still have me I'd like to stay here for the rest of the holiday still."

"Of course, I understand." Draco smiled a little at his son, realising just how much he missed of his son growing up. Just then Molly (senior) came into the room with glasses of butterbeer.

"I couldn't help overhear the last part of your conversation, and I'd like to say we'd love to have Scorpius stay the summer. Also, Draco if you'd like to stay or visit anytime then that's fine by me." She said, passing the boys their drinks.

"That sounds good, thank you Mrs Weasley." Draco grinned, looking at his son, happy he'd be able to see him more.

Draco and Scorpius spoke for a few more hours before Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron apparated into the Burrow to see how the kids were doing and Molly decided to have all the adults talk out their differences, since their children were going to be friends whether certain people liked it or not. So as Scorpius was left alone in the living room, while the adults went to the kitchen, he went to go and find Rose. He found her with Albus in the attic, which had non-officially become their 'den' in their second year. "Hey Al, Rosie" he said sitting next to Rose and stealing a quick kiss making Albus mime throwing up and Rose blush.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff, I mean really guys!" Albus sighed grinning at his two best friends. "What did your dad want Scorp?" Rose snuggled into her boyfriend while Scorpius told them what had happened and as he finished the pair were looking at Scorpius in shock.

"He really said all that? That's good right?" Rose asked, recovering from the shock quicker than Albus.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to get my head round you know?" Scorpius replied, shrugging. Both of his friends nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Albus stood up.

"I'm starving! I'm gonna go and see if there's anything to eat." And with that he walked down the ladder and out of the attic, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone.

"I know we've had our differences in the past but I can't be more grateful that you took Scorpius in and looked after him when I was, well when I was a being a prick." Draco said to the golden trio, Ginny, Molly and Arthur. Hermione, who was always the most forgiving, gave him a half smile.

"Well Scorpius is a lovely young man, so polite. Plus he's Albus and Rose's best friend."

"We wouldn't have had it any other way," Molly added. Harry and Ron merely nodded, while Ginny and Arthur smiled. They could see he'd changed, more than he thought he had. "Well, it's about time for dinner already! Come on, you can all help!" The Potters and Weasleys, use to helping out quickly jumped out of their seats and began helping Molly cook. Draco however, had never cooked in his life, having always had house elves to do it for him. Molly realised that was probably the case and asked him to set the table outside, as there were too many people to fit them all inside the Burrow. Draco quickly agreed and levitated enough plates, cutlery and glasses for everyone.

Ten minutes later, Albus found them all in the kitchen, Draco buttering slices of baguette, Harry and Ron making sure the spaghetti bolognaise wasn't burning, Molly and Hermione putting the finishing touched on the carrot cake that was about to go in the oven and Ginny passing Arthur jugs of butterbeer and pumpkin juice to put on the table in the garden. "Great dinners nearly ready! I'm starving!" Albus grinned reaching for a slice of baguette before seeing his mother glaring at him and decided against it.

"Albus get an extra chair will you dear? And Draco could you possibly gather up the kids? They'll be all over the place!" Molly asked, as she put the cake in the oven and set it to go off in 25 minutes. Draco and Albus both just nodded and left the room. Draco spent five minutes finding nearly everyone, the girls in one bedroom, James and Fred plotting in the bathroom, and Hugo and Louis playing wizard chess in the living room. The only two he couldn't find were Rose and Scorpius. He was about to give up looking for them and ask someone where they might be when he heard a small hushed giggle from above him. Seeing the attic ladder down he slowly climbed up it, hoping to shock as he was being as quiet as possible.

But as he got fully up the ladder and looked around and found them sitting together in one corner, he was the one shocked.

As Draco gasped, Rose and Scorpius jumped away from each other, and stared at the man who had caught them kissing and discovered their secret.

* * *

><p>Okay it's short but a lot happened in that chapter. Draco's back, he's changed somewhat and he caught his only son and Rose snogging in the attic. Is he gonna tell everyone, or will he be mad again? Or maybe he'll be okay with it? Who knows :L<p>

I'll try to update much sooner than this time, you have my word!

Love :D

Peace Out!

Abi

xxx


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

Omg I've not updated in ages! Im so sorry, I'm a terrible author. In my defence I've been moving and I've had no internet access or anything.

However I'm going to continue my stories if anyone is wanting to read them.

It'll be slow updates as I still dont really have internet access, but I will update.

Love Abi

xxx


	11. Chapter 10

The couple jumped apart, as Draco looked from one to the other. Torn between anger and shock, and not wanting to upset his son again already, he merely said, "I suggest you come downstairs, dinner is ready," and went back down the ladder. Rose looked to Scorpius worriedly and followed the elder man down the ladder, he boyfriend following suit. They got ro the garden moments after Draco, and sat next to Albus at the end of the table. Albus gave them a glace, and pointed to Draco who looked deep in thought, and not happy as he had minutes ago before he went to look for them. "Later," Rose muttered, before raising her voice and asked Albus to past her some pumpkin juice. The garden was lively with chatter, as it always was in the Burrow (no wonder with the amount of Weasleys and Potters).

After Mrs Weasley had served everyone a slice of carrot cake and everyone was merely chatting away about how school and work was going, and such, Draco stood and becked his son over and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I have to say I'm not exactly happy about you and Miss Weasley, especially finding out how I did," Draco said frowning, "but I'm not ready to lose my only son again because of my old grudges against the Weasleys. So I'm only asking this, do you like her?"

Shocked, Scorpius just looked up at his father, "I love Rosie. I've loved her since we were twelve, I can't imagine my life without her."

"Well, if your happy, then I'm glad you found her," Draco smiled, "I'm assuming her family don't know so I won't tell anyone, but I urge you to tell them soon. I know, her father especially won't be happy, especially if he finds out how I did. I know from school experience that he's good at holding grudges." Saying goodbye to his son, he went to thank Mooly for dinner and say he was leaving, as Scorpius watched him leave the room, a new grown respect for his dad appearing.

Meanwhile, Rose told Albus about Draco walking in on them kissing. "Wow no wonder he didn't look too happy, he's just accepting you us being his friends and then you go and snog infront of him," Albus exclaimed.

Slapping her cousin gently she replied, "We didn't know he was there! I hope this doesn't change his mind about talking to Scorp. He was so happy about him coing back into his life." Just then they saw Draco disapparate and Scorpius came out and motioned for them to follow him up to their 'den'. When they got their, he told them everything his father had said to him, and they laughed happily, celebreating with bottles of butterbeer and games of exploding snap, until they were shouted to go to bed, where Rose and Scorpius slept happily, knowing that about the one parent that knew of their relationship was got going to hate them for it.

I know it's short but I wanted to write something, though my little sister is wanting me to play with water balloons with her. I'll try to update again asap, and please review and let me know what you think.

Until next time.

Love Abi

xxx


	12. Chapter 11

I'm really sorry for taking so long. I have no way to write these at home or any internet so I'm going to have to update my fanfictions slowly via library computers, (I'm only allowed 2 hours of computer time at a time) so it might be a couple weeks between updates as I have another 8 more to do! So please be understanding and know that I'm going to try and not take too long anymore :) So heres chapter 11, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER - *skipping* Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine *thud* Ow! No need to trip me! Okay, It's not mine. It's all J.K's *le sigh* a girl can dream though right?

Chapter 11

Too quickly, it was September 1st again, and the crowd of Potter/Weasley's going to platform 9 and 3/4s had again gotten smaller than the year before. Fred and James took the lead hoping to get a carriage to themselves, not wanting to share with any Slytherins or younger students. Louis went to find his friends too, while Lucy, Lily and Hugo sadly said goodbye to their parents and took a carriage near the back, going to save space for Lorcan and Lysander, who got on much better with the three than the Gryffindor/Slytherin trio they're own age. Rose and Scorpius were still on the platform at 5 to 11, with much complaining from their parents. But Scorpius had not yet arrived, and they had to make sure he got on the train with them. Finally, with 2 minutes until the train left, Draco and his son ran through the wall closing the platform off from Kings Cross Station. "You're cutting it a bit close," Albus grinned at his best friend, patting him on the back.

"Slept in," Scorpius yawned, dragging his trunk and owl onto the train quickly, and waving goodbye to his father. It had been good to spend a few weeks with him, having not seen him in years. It was quiet and awkward at first, but now they could have a conversation without drawing a blank as to what to talk about. Rose and Albus already had their things on the train, in a carriage that Jessica Zabini was saving for them all. They had just managed to rush to their seats as the train was pulling away from the station. "I thought you were going to miss the train!" Rose scolded her boyfriend, before giving him a smile and a kiss, while Albus mimed puking and starting a game of wizards chess with Jessica. It was still a little weird between the two. Albus had drunkly kissed her at his birthday party, but she hadn't mentioned it to him, so he never brought it up. Jessica did remember what had happened, but never knew what to say to her crush, and since he had said nothing she assumed it was merely a drunken kiss and meant nothing. Scorpius and Rose were told, both sides, and it frustrated them to no end that their friends could not see how much they liked each other. However since both Jessica and Albus had begged them not to say anything to the other, they kept their promises.

They quickly changed into their robes, 5 minutes before they pulled into Hogsmeade, where the carriages awaited to take them up to school. The journey, like the train journey, went by very quickly and soon enough the sorting was done and everyone was soon eating a magnificent feast. Rose and Scorpius waved over to Albus at the Slytherin table who was looking rather pissed off that Lysander was talking to him nonstop on his left side, and Alice Dodge flirting with anyone who would look at her. Stifling a giggle, Rose continued eating her chicken leg greedily with two hands. Jessica shook her head at her friend, slightly disgusted. You'd think she hadn't been fed in months! Starting to feel full, they sauntered off to their common room. Scorpius gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss, as he bade her a goodnight, then Rose was dragged to her dormitory. Everyone was in bed, other than her and Jessica, who pulled her onto her bed, closed the drafts. "Okay, I wanna tell Albus I like him. But I don't know how. I know he's your cousin and everything but could you help me?" Jessica fluttered her eve lashes, giving her best puppy eyes look, "Pretty please Rosie?"

"What are best friends for?" Rose laughed, "But if you go out with him, I don't want any details of what you end up doing in your spare time!"

"Deal. So everything okay with you and Scorp?" Jessica asked politely.

"Amazing! Just dad doesn't know and he's gonna go ballistic. I don't think anyone else would really care as long as I'm happy, but my dad will hate me." Rose sighed, "I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow Jess." She climbed in her own bed as her friend said goodnight, and fell instantly asleep, shattered from the long train ride, as slept all the way through till morning, not knowing that one of the girls were still awake and had heard the entire conversations the two friends just had.

...

A/N - That's all for today, what did you think? Cliffy! I know, I'm mean. Please review and let me know what you thought of it :)

Cookies to you all!

Love

Abi


End file.
